Dragon Nest: Origins
by Phoenix-OmegaMax5
Summary: Awal cerita petualangan epik dari seorang hero ber-class Cleric yang bernama Leon dengan teman-temannya menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihnya Rose dari tangan orang-orang jahat. Apakah dia bisa melakukannya, dan apakah dia akn hidup bahagia dengan kekasihnya Rose?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Dragon Nest: Origins

Chapter 1: Black Dragon Raid  
Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5  
Genre: Adventure, Friendship  
Rating: T

Summary: Awal cerita petualangan epik dari seorang hero ber-class Cleric yang bernama Leon dengan teman-temannya menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihnya Rose dari tangan orang-orang jahat. Apakah dia bisa melakukannya, dan apakah dia akn hidup bahagia dengan kekasihnya Rose?

Disclaimer: Dragon Nest milik Gemscoool, Eye Edentity, dan Shanda Games

Warning: OC, gaje, mis-typo, dan segala penyakit perfanfiction-an dii seluruh dunia

Author: Buat para gamers Dragon Nest, silahkan dibaca aja fanficnya. Ini persembahan ane, karena ane sudah pensi maen Dragon Nest dan lebih fokus ke game offline konsol atau mobile. So check and review, ok

Chapter 1: Black Dragon Raid

Dunia ini bernama Lagendia, tempat segala makhluk seperti Dragon, Ancient, Elf, dan Human. Yang membuat dunia ini adalah dewa kami Althea, dia juga mempunyai saudara yang bernama Vestinel, tapi dia membuat dunia yang suram dan penuh dengan kegelapan. Mereka selalu berlomba-lomba untuk membuat dunia mereka tampak semakin maju untuk menunjukkannya pada ayah mereka Desmodeus. Vestinel yang iri pada saudaranya itu pun meracuni saudara perempuannya dengan racun yang sangat kuat. Lalu supaya dunianya tidak hancur karena Vestinel, dia pun membuat 2 naga untuk menjaga Verathea yg bernama Sentinel dan Chaos tapi Vestinel pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia juga membuat Naga yang sangat kuat bernama Void Dragon, 3 naga itu pun bertarung. Tapi Void Dragon merasuki tubuh Chaos Dragon dan dia pun bertarung dengan Sentinel. Sentinel memenangkan pertarungan tapi tubuh Chaos Dragon meledak dan tubuh Sentinel pun pecah menjadi dua tubuh menjadi...

"Kakak...", aku pun terkejut mendengar suara adikku Argenta yang memanggilku dengan suara yang sangat kencang

"Ada apa Argenta, kau seperti demon yang ingin menerkam seseorang" aku bertanya pada adikku, kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu kepadaku

"Kak Gerraint, kau kan sedang ada tugas untuk melawan Black Dragon Karas. Apa kau lupa" balas adikku dengan nada yang lembut

Aku pun melotot dan berkata "Hah, hari ini adalah harinya. Astaga aku harus segera kesana,pasti Velskud dan kawan-kawanku sedang mwnunggu", lalu aku pun keluar dari rumahku untuk pergi ke tempat Velskud dan kawan-kawanku berkumpul

Tidak aku sangka, aku akan lupa pada hari ini. Padahal aku sudah diminta oleh raja Saint Haven untuk mengkomandani teman-temanku melawan Black Dragon Karas, tapi aku berpikir keras apa aku bisa untuk melakukannya, aku itu bukan tipe pemimpin yang baik. Aku yang sedang terlamun dikagetkan oleh temanku, Velskud

"Kau terlambat Gerraint!" Dia juga menyambutku dengan hadiah pukulan dikepala

"Aduhh, apa yang kau lakukan Velskud. Kepalaku sakit tahu" balasku dengan nada marah

"Maaf, maaf. Kau memang terlambat, tapi baru kau dan aku saja disini" Blas Velskud dengan nada meminta maaf

"Apaaa! hanya aku dan kau saja. Parah juga ya" kataku tidak percaya karena hanya kami berdua yang ada disana

Akhirnya, kami pun pergi dan menunggu teman-teman kami, lalu aku melihat Velskud. Aku berpikir, kenapa tidak dia saja yang jadi komandan disini, dia itu lebih kuat dariku dan dia tidak buta arah sepertiku. Aku jadi teringat saat aku dikalahkan dia di Colliseum

-Flashback begin-

Namaku adalah Gerraint, aku adalah Adventurer Sword Master dari Calderock, aku singgah ketempat ini karena aku mendapatkan undangan masuk ke Saint Heaven Colliseum. Aku pun mengikuti pertarungan tersebut, karena aku tidak pernah kalah, aku terlalu sombong dan terlalu meremehkan lawanku di Final, yaitu Veslkud

Aku pun berhadapan dengan Velskud, dan dia menatap dgn mata sok hebat padaku "Jadi kau lawanku, kita bertarung dgn semangat ya, hehehehe"

Aku pun tidak suka mendengar omongannya yg meremehkan-ku itu, lalu aku berkata "Jangan sok hebat kau, aku akan mengalahkanmu seperti aku mengalahkan peserta yang lain"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai" Kata Velskud padaku

"Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu, AYO KITA MULAI!" Teriak Velskud dengan semangatnya

Aku tidak peduli pada semangat dari Velskud, karena aku sangat yakin dia akan kalah dengan-ku. Setelah pertandingan dimulai, aku mulai menyerang Velskud "Terima ini, DISINTEGRATION!"

Lalu, pedangku mengeluarkan 5 laser yg langsung menyerang Velskud. Tapi berhasil menghindari semua laserku itu, lalu dia membalas seranganku "Tidak buruk, tapi rasakan serangan pedangku ini"

Aku berhasil menangkis serangan itu, tapi aku terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang. Lalu aku berkata "Sial, serangannya begitu kuat. Padahal aku sudah menangkis serangannya, tapi aku masih terdorong kebelakang"

Velskud yang melihatku terdesak, lalu menyerang ku dari bawah "Kau sudah terdesak. Rasakan inI, SWORD JAB!"

"ARGGGHHHHH!" Teriakku karena kesakitansambil terpental

Velskud pun meloncat ke arahku dan menyerangku dengan serangan terakhirnya "Rasakan ini, FINAL SLACH!"

Aku pun terjatuh ke tanah dengan dentuman yg sangat keras, lalu aku pingsan

-Flashback End-

"Hei Gerraint, apa yg kau pikirkan. Apa kau memikirkan Kasarana? Tenang saja dia pasti datang kok" Tanya Velskud kepadaku dengan tenangnya

"Tidak kok, aku hanya memikirkan pertarungan kita di Colliseum tempo dulu" Balasku pada Velskud

Velskud pun bingung, dan dia bertanya kembali padaku "Emangnya kenapa tentang pertarungan itu; aku saja sudah melupakannya

Aku pun terdiam, lalu aku berkata "Aku itu tidak lebih hebat daripada kau, tapi kenapa aku yg dijadikan ketua ekspedisi ini bkn kau. Apa ini masuk akal?"

Lalu, Velskud pun menjawab "Ehm, aku tidak tahu itu masuk akal atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak merasa iri kepadamu, karena kau yang diperintahkan oleh raja kita untuk memimpin raid ini"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tidak yakin. Aku bisa memimpin raid ini dengan baik" Kataku dengan pesimis pada Velskud

Velskud pun memukul kepalaku, lalu dia berkata "Dasar bodoh, kami semua percaya padamu. Tapi kau malah seperti ini. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku akan menghukummu Gerraint"

Aku pun terdiam, aku belum pernah lihat Velskud semarah ini, lalu aku berkata "Aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang ketua, Velskud. Bahkan, kau tahu sendiri aku itu buta arah. Kalau aku yang jadi ketua-nya, kalian bisa tersesat

Velskud pun marah, lalu dia memukulku. Aku pun terjatuh ketanah. Saat aku hendak berbicara lagi, Velskud memarahiku dan berniat memukulku lagi. Tapi dia ditahan oleh seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah teman-teman kami

"Velskud, apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa kau memukul Gerraint. Apa salah dia padamu?" Kata seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Sorcerers Kasarana, teman baikku dan sekaligus orang yang aku suka

"Dia memang tidak salah padaku, Kasarana. Tapi dia bersalah pada kita semua, karena dia itu berniat untuk meninggalkan kita sebagai ketua" Balas Velskud

"Apa itu benar Gerraint? Kenapa kau seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya temanku Barnac kepadaku

"Aku tidak yakin, kalau aku itu bisa menjadi ketua yang baik. Bahkan aku tidak lebih hebat daripada Velskud" Balasku pada Barnac

"Kau... Aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Velskud kepadaku sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kepadaku

Lalu temanku Nerwin menghentikan Velskud, lalu dia berkata "Velskud sudahlah, tahan emosimu. Dan kau juga Gerraint, kami tidak peduli kau itu hebat atau tidak. Tapi yang penting kami semua percaya padamu, itu yang terpenting"

Saat aku hendak bicara, temanku Terram menyelakku. Lalu dia berkata "Benar kata Nerwin, kami semua percaya padamu. Jadi Velskud dan Gerraint, hentikan perkelahian kalian. Jika kita terpecah. Musuh bisa mengalahkan kita dengan mudah"

Lalu, aku pun sadar bahwa teman-temanku percaya padaku sepenuhnya untuk menjadi ketua dalam raid ini, lalu aku berkata "Baiklah teman-teman, terima kasih atas kepercayaan kalian kepadaku sebagai ketua dalam raid ini. Ayo kita kalahkan Black Dragon Karas, dan kita selesaikan misi kita"

Teman-temanku pun membalas dengan semangat. Kami pun menuju ketempat tingaal Black Dragon Karas, setelah berjalan setengah hari. Kami pun menemukannya, kami pun berhenti disana sejenak

"Jadi ini tempat persembunyian Black Dragon Karas. Tempat ini benar-benar menyeramkan dan bernuansa horror tinggi. Benar kan Kasarana? Tanya Barnac pada Kasarana

"Iya kau benar, Barnac. Tempat ini membuatku takut juga" Balas Kasarana

Nerwin yang mendengar omongan Kasarana pun tertawa lalu dia berkata "Oh, jadi seorang Sorcerers tangguh seperti dirimu bisa merasakan rasa takut seperti itu ya Kasarana. Apa kau mau menyerah sekarang"

Kasarana pun marah, lalu dia berkata "Diamlah kau Nerwin, meskipun aku sedikit takut tapi aku tidak gentar melawan musuh yang menyerang"

"Barnac, kita harus hati-hati. Musuh yang kita hadapi bukan musuh biasa. Dan kau juga Nerwin, jangan membuat Kasarana marah terus" Kataku pada Barnac dan Nerwin

"Oh ya Velskud, bukannya kau memegang Entry Pass utk masuk ke nest milik Black Dragon Karas. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja" Kata Terram pada Velskud

"Aku bisa saja membukanya, tapi aku butuh perintah dari Gerraint. Kau tahu sendiri, dia itu ketua kita bukan

"Buka saja Velskud, kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Kita harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi ini" Kataku ada Velskud

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai" Balas Velskud kepadaku

Lalu Velskud membuka pintu nest Black Dragon Karas, setelah kami masuk. Kami pun masuk ke dalam sana dan disambut oleh Black Dragon Karas. Teman-temanku yang melihat Black Dragon Karas langsung down dan tidak percaya diri, jika mereka diharuskan melawan dia

"Jadi, itu Black Dragon Karas. Dia sangat besar dan terlihat tangguh. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan dia" Kata Terram saat melihat Black Dragon Karas

"Iya kau benar Terram, ita bisa mati konyol kalau harus melawan dia" Balas Barnac

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua, kalian jangan seperti ini. Kalau kalian begini terus kita bisa kalah dari dia. Iya kan Gerraint?" Kata Kasarana pada Terram dan Barnac

Aku juga sebenarnya ketakutan, melawan dia. Tapi aku berkata dengan cool pada Kasaraa, supaya yang lain tidak merasa panik "Iya, kau benar Kasarana. Ayo kita mulai kalahkan dia"

Lalu, kami mulai beraksi untuk menyerang dia. Dan dia juga membalas serangan kami, dan dia memang sangat kuat. Sudah diserang berkali-kali tetap saja dia masih bertahan

"Sial! Dia memang kuat, aku sudah menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi tai dia masih belum umbang juga" Gerutu Barnac

"Jangan menyerah Barnac. Kita harus bisa mengalahkannya. KASARANA! Tolong lindungi aku dengan jurus Fire Shield milikmu" Kata Velskud pada Kasarana

"Dimengerti Velskud, baiklah akan kumulai", lalu dia membaca mantra dibuku mantranya, lalu dia mengeluarkan jurusnya "FIRE SHIELD!, lindungi Velskud dari serangan api Black Dragon Karas"

Velskud pun tertutupi oleh jurus Fire Shield milik Kasarana, lalu dia berkata "Terima kasih Kasarana, dengan ini aku akan bisa bertahan dari serangan Black Dragon Karas"

Velskud pun menyerang Black Dragon Karas kembali, tapi saat dia hampir berhasil melumpuhkan naga sialan itu, efek dari jurus Fire Shield dari Kasarana hilang. Dan dia terlempar jatuh ke tanah karena terkena serangan api Black Dragon Karas

"Sial, sedikit lagi. Aku bisa mengalahkannya tadi" Gerutu Velskud atas peristiwa tadi

"Velskud, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Nerwin kepada Velskud

"Sedikit sakit, tapi ini oke" Balas Velskud

"Tean-teman kita banyak yang terluka. Barnac, Terram, dan kau telah terluka. Apa lebih baik kita mundur saja" Kata Nerwin pada Velskud

Velskud pun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dia berkata "Kau jangan jadi pengecut Nerwin, kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Kau meminta kita untuk mundur"

"Tapi..." Balas Nerwin

Aku pun melihat teman-temanku yang terluka, lalu aku terdiam. Lalu aku berkata dalam hati "Apa aku harus berubah menjadi Gold Dragon dan melawan dia sendiri. Tapi... Kalau aku lakukan itu, teman-temanku bisa tahu kalau aku adalah half-dragon"

"Gerraint... Jangan diam saja, lakukan sesuatu" Teriak Kasarana padaku. Lalu Black Dragon Karas pergi kearah Kasarana lalu dia menyerang Kasarana sampai terlempar ke arahku, lalu dia berkata "Gerraint, ma...afkan.. aku..."

"KASARANA!, aku akan membunuhmu, BLACK DRAGON KARAS!" Teriakku setelah melihat Kasarana yang bersimbah darah dihadapanku, lalu aku berubah menjadi Golden Dragon dan pergi melawan Black Dragon Kasarana

Teman-temanku yang melihat perubahanku menjadi naga shock, dan mereka pikir aku telah membohongi mereka selama 5 tahun terakhir ini

"Gerraint, dia berubah menjadi naga. Dia adalah half-dragon, dia telah membohongi kita selama ini" Kata Barnac

"Iya, kau benar Barnac. Aku tidak bisa percaya dia membohongi kita selama 5 tahun terakhir ini, padahal kita itu teman baiknya" Balas Terram

Aku pun berbicara dalam hati "Maafkan aku teman-teman...", lalu tanpa aku sadfari Black Dragon Karas menyerangku dengan sangat hebat, tapi beruntungnya karena aku sudah berubah form, maka aku tidak begitu sakit

Lalu, Nerwin yang melihatku sedikit kewalahan. Menyemangatiku tanpa henti "Ayolah Gerraint, kau pasti bisa. Aku dan teman-teman kita percaya padamu"

Barnac dan Terram pun ikut menyemangatiku "AYO, GERRAINT! KALAU KAU KALAH, KAMI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU"

Aku pun sedikit semangat mendengar semangat teman-temanku, lalu aku mulai menyerang dia secara bertubi-tubi. Lalu saat dia sudah hampir kalah, aku pun berteriak dalam hati. Karena, diform nagaku ini aku tidak bisa seperti manusia biasa "MATILAH KAU, NAGA HITAM JELEK"

Akhirnya, naga itu mati dan tubuhnya meledak diudara. Lalu teman-temanku bersorak gembira, kecuali Velskud dan Kasarana yang sedang pingsan. Aku kaget melihat gerakan Velskud yang mengarah kearah mayat naga itu, dia akan mengambil lustre naga itu. Aku memiliki perasaan buruk tentang itu

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Dragon Nest: Origins

Chapter 2: Velskud's Betrayal

Author: Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Awal cerita petualangan epik dari seorang hero ber-class Cleric yang bernama Leon dengan teman-temannya menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihnya Rose dari tangan orang-orang jahat. Apakah dia bisa melakukannya, dan apakah dia akn hidup bahagia dengan kekasihnya Rose?

Disclaimer: Dragon Nest milik Gemscoool, Eye Edentity, dan Shanda Games

Warning: OC, gaje, mis-typo, dan segala penyakit perfanfiction-an dii seluruh dunia

Author: Buat para gamers Dragon Nest, silahkan dibaca aja fanficnya. Ini persembahan ane, karena ane sudah pensi maen Dragon Nest dan lebih fokus ke game offline konsol atau mobile. So check and review, ok

Gerraint pun terkejut melihat Velskud yang berencana mengambil lustre Black Dragon Karas, lalu dia meminta Barnac dan Terram menghentikan Velskud sebelum dia mendapatkan Lustre itu

"BARNAC! TERRAM! Cepat hentikan Velskud sebelum dia mendapatkan lustre itu" Teriak Gerraint melalui telepati ke Barnac dan Terram

"Baiklah..." Balas Barnac dan Terram serentak. Lalu mereka berhenti dihadapan Velskud dan berkata padanya "Berhenti disana Velskud!"

"Jangan halangi aku, Barnac dan Terram. Aku tidak ingin melawan kalian" Kata Velskud dengan nada dingin

"Kau sudah dikuasai lustre itu, sadarlah Velskud" Kata Terram mencoba menyadarkan Velskud

"Dasar bodoh, kau pikir aku tidak sadar. Aku itu sadar, sesadar-sadarnya" Balas Velskud dengan nada marah

"Kau sudah tidak bisa disadarkan lagi Velskud. Terpaksa, KAMI HARUS MENYERANGMU!" Teriak Barnac dan mereka berdua mencoba menyerang Velskud

Mereka berdua mencoba menyerang Velskud, tapi dia malah tersenyum listrik dan berkata "Dasar bodoh, DIAGONAL SWORD SLASH!"

Pedang Velskud pun mengeluarkan tebasan angin dan telak mengenai Terram dan Barnac. Lalu saat mereka terkapar, Velskud pun berkata "Kalian itu terlalu lemah, aku akan menjadi lemah jika tetap bersama kalian"

Velskud pun melewati Barnac dan Terram. Dan Gerraint pun merubah form-nya menjadi manusia kembali dan berteriak pada Velskud "BERHENTI! Kau sudah keterlaluan Velskud, kau sudah melukai teman kita. Rasakan ini, DISINTEGRATION!"

Lalu muncul laser-laser dari pedang Gerraint, tapi Velskud dengan mudah berhasil menangkis laser-laser itu dengan pedangnya. Lalu Velskud tersenyum licik dan berkata "Hahahaha, serangan itu percuma saja. Kau ingat, kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau itu lebih lemah daripada aku kan Gerraint"

Gerraint pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Velskud, lalu dia berkata dengan lantang "Memang, tapi kekuatan orang yang berada di jalan kebenaran akan selalu bertambah besar dan besar. Rasakan ini sekali lagi, DISINTEGRATION!"

Serangan ini kekuatannya berbeda jauh dengan yang tadi. Meski Velskud sudah menangkisnya, dia masih tetap terpental. Lalu dia berkata dalam hati "Tidak mungkin, dia bertambah kuat"

Dan tiba-tiba Velskud berlari ke arah mayat Black Dragon Karas, dan setelah dia mendapatkan lustre itu. Dia pun berkata "Hohohohahaha, aku sudah mendapatkan benda ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku untuk menguasai dunia Lagendia ini termasuk kau Gerraint"

Gerraint pun mencoba menyerang Velskud, tapi dia malah diserang oleh seorang wanita. Gerraint berhasil menghindar, lalu dia berkata "Elena, apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Untuk melindungi Velskud, Gerraint" Balas Elena dingin, lalu dia mencoba menyerang Gerraint kembali

Tapi ada seorang gadis bertudung merah yang menolong Gerraint kali ini, dan dia pun berkata pada Gerraint "Apa kau baik-baik saja kak"

Gerraint pun terkejut setelah menyadari sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini, lalu dia berkata padanya "Argenta, apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya curiga akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada raid ini. Jadi aku ikuti kalian, dan meminta bantuan Saint Heaven Royal Army" Balas Argenta

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo kita kalahkan mereka" Kata Gerraint penuh dengan semangat

Argenta pun bingung, karena dia sebenarnya menyukai Velskud. Tapi, setelah melihat orang yang dicintainya berubah total, dia pun berkata "Baiklah, ayo kita kalahkan mereka dan sadarkan Velskud"

Pertarungan besar pun tidak bisa dihindarkan antara dua half-dragon melawan Elena dan Velskud. Velskud dan Elena pun kalah, tapi mereka masih bisa kabur kehutan. Gerraint dan Argenta mencari mereka, tapi mereka kehilangan jejak. Alhasil mereka kembali ke tempat semula dengan tangan kosong

"GERRAINT!" Teriak Kasarana, lalu dia berkata pada Gerraint "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, kau tidak terluka kan"

"Dasar bodoh" Balas Gerraint, lalu dia berkata "Harusnya, aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Kasarana"

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi Gerraint, apa kau dan Argenta berhasil menangkap Velskud?" Tanya Kasarana

Gerraint menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dia berkata "Maaf, kami kehilangan jejak. Dia dan Elena berhasil kabur" Jawab Gerraint

"Tuan Gerraint..." Panggil seseorang dari belakang Gerraint

Gerraint pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya, lalu dia berkata "Oh, itu kau prajurit. Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku"

"Aku hanya mau bertanya, apa urusanmu telah selesai disini? Kalau sudah kau diperintahkan kembali ke Saint Heaven oleh raja" Jawab prajurit itu

"Baiklah, kami sudah selesai disini. Ayo kita pergi ke istana" Kata Gerraint pada teman-temannya

Mereka pun kembali ke Saint Heaven, dan Gerraint memapah Kasarana, Argenta memapah Barnac, dan Terram dipapah oleh Nerwin. Lalu mereka pun masuk ke Istana Cassius dan disambut oleh Raja Cassius I

"Gerraint, apa yang terjadi pada Kasarana, Barnac, dan Terram? Lalu siapa gadis ini?" Tanya raja Cassius pada Gerraint

"Maaf yang mulia, perkenalkan ini adik saya Argenta yang telah meminta bantuan pasukan pada General Douglas. Kalau Kasarana terluka karena serangan Black Dragon Karas, lalu Barnac dan Terram terluka karena mereka diserang oleh Velskud" Jawab Gerraint panjang lebar

"Tapi... Kenapa Velskud lakukan ini Gerraint?" Tanya raja Cassius

Gerraint pun tidak berani menjawab, lalu Barnac berkata pada raja Cassius "Dia mengkhianati kita yang mulia. Dia mengambil lustre Black Dragon Karas dan kabur bersama Elena"

"Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, padahal dia adalah ksatria Saint Heaven yang berbakat. Ini alasanku memilih Gerraint sebagai ketua Raid ini" Balas raja Cassius

"Aku rasa ini bukan salah Velskud seluruhnya yang mulia. Dia hanya terpengaruh aura jahat dari lustre itu" Kata Gerraint memberikan pendapatnya

Raja Cassius I pun mengerti kondisi Velskud yang dipengaruhi lustre itu, lalu muncul tamu dari Mana Ridge yaitu Master Cleric Leonard dan Master Sorcerers Cynthia yang ingin memberi tahu suatu ramalan pada raja Cassius. Setelah raja dan yang lain mendengar ramalan itu, mereka pun bertanya pada Master Cleric Leonard dan Master Cleric Cynthia

"Jadi, Velskud tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan lustre itu jika dia tidak memiliki Prophet yang kau bilang itu?" Tanya Gerraint

"Ya, itu benar. Jadi tugas kita adalah melindungi Prophet yang bernama Rose itu, jangan sampai Velskud mendapatkannya. Menurut ramalan, dia akan dilahirkan dari keluarga di Calderock" Jawab Master Cleric Leonard

"Dan akan ada seorang hero yang bisa mengalahkan kegelapan di hati Velskud dan dunia ini. Dan dia bernama Leon, ramalan menyatakan dia akan lahir di keluarga Cleric didesa kami" Tambah Master Sorcerers Cynthia

"Calderock ya, biar aku yang kesana dan melindungi anak bernama Rose itu" Kata Gerraint

"Jangan kak. Kakak masih dibutuhkan disini, biar aku saja yang ke Calderock" Balas Argenta

"Tapi..." Kata Gerraint kehabisan kata-kata

Argenta pun menutup mulut kakaknya dengan jarinya dan berkata "Hussh, ini demi keselamatan dunia ini kak. Aku harus melakukannya, aku akan pergi dengan Master Cleric Leonard dan Master Sorcerer Cynthia nanti siang"

Argenta lalu keluar dari istana dan menuju ke rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap, saat sudah siang. Argenta pun menemui Master Cleric Leonard dan Master Sorcerer Cynthia di hangar

"Disini Argenta!" Panggil Master Cleric Leonard

Argenta pun bersiap pergi, tapi Gerraint menghentikannya "Tunggu sebentar, Argenta"

"Ada apa lagi kak, airship-nya sudah mau berangkat nih" Balas Argenta

"Ini, aku memberikan uang 1000 Gold padamu untuk bekal disana" Kata Gerraint pada Argenta sambil menyerahkan kantung berisi uang 1000 Gold

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak kak" Balas Argenta

"Tidak apa-apa adikku, Argenta. Dan aku pesan padamu, jangan gunakan kekuatan Dragon-mu disana. Mengerti" Kata Gerraint

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih ya kak. Aku akan ingat pesan-pesanmu" Balas Argenta dan dia memeluk kakaknya

Gerraint pun melepaskan pelukan Argenta dan berkata "Sudah waktumu untuk berangkat. Hati-hati disana ya"

Argenta pun menggangguk mendengar perkataan kakaknya, lalu dia menyusul Master Cleric Leonard dan Master Cleric Cynthia ke airship mereka. Dan sebelum berangkat, Argenta melambaikan tangan pada kakaknya dan dibalas juga oleh kakaknya. Dan Argenta pun berlayar mengarungi langit Saint Heaven ke Calderock Village, dan Master Cleric Leonard dan Master Sorcerers Cynthia menuju ke arah Mana Ridge

-To Be Continued-


End file.
